Heating it Up in the Hot Springs
by GrimGrave
Summary: Requested by Riderman09. Nabooru is happily together with Link, so everything should be smooth sailing. But after four months and no sign of Link picking up the pace in their relationship, the Sage of Spirit decides take it up on herself to get some from the Hero. Rated M to be safe. NabooruXLink


**Disclaimer**: Legend of Zelda and its characters belongs to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto; it doesn't belong to GrimGrave, who also doesn't make any money for writing fiction.

Requested by _Riderman09_

**Heating it Up in the Hot Springs**

Nabooru sighed deeply out loud in irritation. Her feet took her around her private chamber as she paced around, locked in thoughts of various nature. Despite being the Sage of Spirit, Nabooru had returned to continue leading her fellow Gerudo sisters, since Ganondorf´s fall had left them leaderless. The Sage had managed to bring proper peace between the Gerudo and the Hylians, further keeping the peace in the tranquil age that had begun since the King of Evil's demise.

Peace ruled over the lands, but love had also begun to bloom from the ashes of evil. True to her promise, Nabooru had taken an opportunity to come clean to Link, the Hero of Time and confessed her feelings; the young lad that had helped her seven years ago in the Spirit Temple had indeed become a fine young man who displayed valour, courage and had a face that made Nabooru swoon with a single glance. A physique that made her mouth water with a newfound perversion, begging to be rid of his green tunic.

She almost passed out when Link had admitted his own feelings towards her.

And yet, several months later, here she was; pacing around her room in a foul mood, her eyebrows knitted together in discontent. Her red ponytail swung wildly with each motion.

It had been four months now. And they had yet to go that final step in the bedroom. That's what bothered Nabooru something fierce. She loved Link, and he loved her. She understood the slow and steady pace, but four months of constant snuggling and petite kisses wasn't cutting it for her anymore. She knew what she wanted, and that was Link, naked, ramming into her like he possessed the Triforce of Power.

She paused her steps. She finally had an idea that slowly was pieced together in her head. All she needed was the setup; a stage for this to take place. She bit down on he index finger in her planning, oblivious to Aveil who stepped into the room.

"Nabooru..? Nabooru! Hey!" She called out to her fellow redhead, startling the Sage comically. "W-wha-what?! Don't sneak up on me like that Aveil! Now what do you want?!"

"Uh.." Aveil began, unsettled with Nabooru´s mood. "I just wished to inform you that your _boyfriend_ arrived a little while ago." She replied, teasingly. Ever since it was official between Nabooru and Link, the other members of the Gerudo has teased them both endlessly. Link was already an honorary member, but it didn't stop the other women to tease him whenever he was around. After all, seeing a male casually walk around in Gerudo Fortress was a rare sight.

Nabooru arched a eyebrow at her second-in-command. "A little while ago? So why am I finding out _now_ then?!"

Aveil held up her arms defensively as she backed away. "I only just found out as well from the guards. I believe he immediately took off to the hot springs when he arrived."

The Sage's expression softened up into a sly grin. The Gerudo Hot Springs was a remote area in Gerudo Valley, the path available only through the fortress grounds. Her plan now had the necessary stage. "Thank you Aveil. You may leave now." Nabooru said with a snicker. "I have big plans to attend to…"

**::::::**

He groaned with content as the water touched his skin. The evening air above, cool and calm, against the fresh, warm water beneath him was a mixture of various pleasures. Perfect for both body and mind, in Link's own opinion.

The Gerudo had built a few wooden structures around the area, giving it a certain feel of a business that ran the springs, though it was nothing of the sort. And thankfully, this time around, it was just him here. Unlike previous visits when guards and occasionally a naked Aveil had teased him as he accidentally walked in on them.

But for now, it was just him and him alone. The water level touched his chin, soaking the back of his head as he leant back and felt his muscles relax.

Nabooru grinned. Leader of the race of thieves, sneaking up to the hot springs was a child's play. She stealthily sneaked up with graceful agility, avoiding anything that would cause an audible noise until she was right behind one of the structures. Fortunately, Link had his back turned towards her.

_´Perfect place for the perfect plan…´ _She thought to herself, amused before she quickly disappeared into hiding.

He ran his fingers through his blonde hair. The droplets of water cascaded down on his face with a gentle warmness, inciting the young man to breath out in bodily delight. He was in a trance of peace and relaxation, a well-deserved one at that for all he had done. But all of his hard work, his efforts and his constant facing of dangers had been worth this one particular point; Nabooru.

What had started as a simple, childish crush when he was child, had grown with him as he aged through the Master Sword; his affection towards the bronze-skinned beauty had bloomed, and he was happy that the feelings were mutual.

He stretched out his arms to the evening air in content, oblivious to the approaching figure. As swiftly as the wind, the figure grabbed Link's wrists, pulled him up from the water to push him forward, and jumped in behind him. Link flailed his limbs startled as he was, but the figure held him firmly as it positioned itself behind him, arms and legs keeping him in place.

"What in the Goddesses names-?!"

"Don't fret Link, my darling…" Nabooru whispered into his ear. "Its just me.." Link calmed down instantly, but his voice exposed his panic. "N-Nabooru?! What are you doing?! I'm having a -"

"a bath. I know, and that's just why I'm here. Don't you want to share a bath with me, your _girlfriend_?" She asked with a husky tone, smirking as she felt Link's skin shiver despite the warm water engulfing it. Even more so when it finally dawned on him that Nabooru was naked head-to-toe, with her ample chest pressing against his back.

"Of course I do," Link began, trying to regain composure. "I just-"

"Then why haven't you taken any initiate, hm? You have me, the Sage of Spirit, all hot and bothered for you, and you don't even seem interested."

Link blushed. "I… I only-"

"Darling. Lets cut the bullshit, yes?" The Sage said, her hand immediately reaching for the growing manhood beneath the water surface. Her eyes widened as her fingers grasped it, enticing Link to let out a low groan. "You certainly have been holding out on me Link! But no matter… Your virginity is _mine_~!" She whispered,, before craning Link around so she could kiss him; gone was her restraint and chaste affection, she went all out. Nabooru claimed his lips with a hunger, nibbling on the lower lip to coax open his mouth enough for her to slip her tongue through, passionately making out with her boyfriend.

The young Hylian moaned against the Gerudo. While Link was no stranger to the concepts of sex, he was a virgin nonetheless. His tongue struggled in vain against Nabooru´s while she caressed his impressive manhood with an eager touch. His body began to respond to the pleasuring touches, and soon his hands found their way to the bountiful breasts to grope them. Nabooru gasped into his mouth, but encouraged his behaviour, welcoming it. He felt her nipples stiffened up against the palms of his hands.

The Sage broke away from the heated kiss with a sly smile. "See? Isn't this a lot better than just snuggling? We can do that _after_ we have had our fun. But now…" Her golden eyes flashed with mischievous mirth. "its time for to steal that virginity of yours!"

She grinned. Releasing Link from her hold, Nabooru got up from the spring, and up on the flat rocks that made the edge, and exposed her body to Link who stared wide-eyed. Her erect nipples on her bouncing breasts, the beautiful tanned skin and her flaming red hair that cascaded down her back. An image that befitted her title "Goddess of the Sand." She pulled Link up with her, pushing him down on the smooth rocks so he lied on his back, and once again saw the beauty that was Nabooru.

Before he could even start to say anything, she stood over him like a tower of bronze and granted Link the pink, flawless womanhood she possessed with a smirk on her face.

She lowered her self to his manhood. "Whatever reason you had to not approach me sexually, Link, will be thrown away right now. No more games. You.." She probed her womanhood with his member. They hissed at the touch of solid warmness against dripping folds.

"are…" She probed it some more, teasing them both with the overflow of sensuality.

"mine~!" They sealed the deal, moaning out loud into the approaching darkness, as he slid into her in ecstasy.

* * *

A little half-lemon(?) for the spicy couple i.e. Link x Nabooru.


End file.
